redstormrisingfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Nimitz
The United States Ship Nimitz, or the USS Nimitz, was a United States Navy vessel/ship used during World War III. It was established and launched on May 13th, 1972. Its nickname was "Old Salt", and was a part of the Carrier Strike Group 11. It was an Aircraft Carrier, and a supercarrier, which was able to carry up to ninety fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft. History Commisioning and Launching On March 31st, 1967, the USS Nimitz ''was ordered by the United States Navy to be constructed. The Newport News Shipbuilding company would construct the massive aircraft carrier. After four years of construction it was finally completed. On May 13th, 1972, it was launched. And on May 3rd, 1975, it was officially commissioned. The ''USS Nimitz ''was born and in service. Specifications/Overview Role The USS Nimitz's type was an Aircraft Carrier, and because of its massive superstructure and size it was referred to as a Supercarrier. It was used for a variety of roles, including the transportation/ferrying and launching of aircraft, such as fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft. The USS Nimitz was also armed with a variety of advanced communications, navigation, guidance systems, sensors, radar, sonar, sono systems for the roles of maritime intelligence gathering, electronic warfare, detection of other vessels and advanced communications and navigation. Complement/Crew Being a Supercarrier, the ''USS Nimitz ''had a large complement of personell/crew. The personell/crew could be divided into two sections, the Ship's Company and the Air Wing. The Ship's Company was the crew of the ship who commanded and control the ship, to move, operate and protect the vessel. The Air Wing was the crew who soley worked on and in the aircraft, who were referred to as the Airmen, of the Naval Aviation. Aircraft Carried The ''USS Nimitz ''was a part of the Carrier Strike Group 11, and the Carrier Air Group 11 was embarked and stationed on the vessel. The USS Nmitz was a Supercarrier, and was able to carry up to ninety, in total, fixed-wing (Airplanes) and rotary-wing (Helicopters) aircraft. It could carry aircraft such as F14A/B Tomcats, F-18A Hornets, EA-6 Prowlers, E-2C Hawkeyes, C-2 Greyhounds, SH-60 Seahawks and HH-60 Seahawks. Armor Despite the intelligence that the USS Nimitzs' armor detail is classified, it can be presumed that the USS Nimitzs' armor is extremely thick and heavy, being a Supercarrier. However, it is extremely vulnerable to missile strikes, especially on its paved runways. Weapons Since the ''USS Nimitz ''was an Aircraft Carrier, and Supercarrier, the vessel carried a limited number of weapons, that was used only for defensive purposes. However in some cases, they were used for offensive purposes. Its weapons included two RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile Launchers, and two RIM-7 Sparrow Missile Launchers. Sensors/Radar/Guidance Systems The USS Nimitz features a vast array of advanced technology that includes sensors, radar, sono, sonar, detection systems and guidance systems. These advanced systems and features are used for the guidance of its missile launchers, radar support for its aircraft, sonar and sono for its Seahawk Helicopters, communication and navigation systems for itself and advanced radar, sonar, sono and intelligence gathering systems for Maritime Intelligence Gathering. *AN/SPS-48E Air Search Radar *AN/SPS-49(V)2 Air Search Radar *AN/SPQ-9B Target Acquisition Radar *AN/SPN-46 Air Traffic Control Radar *AN/SPN-43C Air Traffic Control Radar *AN/SPN-41 Landing Aid Radar *4x MK91 NSSM Guidance Systems *4x MK95 Radar Trivia National Security Agency Officer Robert Toland was repositioned at an unknown time to serve on the ''USS Nimitz as an Intelligence Officer. References 1. Red Storm Rising, pg 119﻿